Love and Black Glass
by SinisterMarmalade
Summary: Finally, the sequel to Black Coffee. You requested it, and now the tale is told. Well, in progress. Please read, enjoy, and if you would, review. NEW CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

Story by SinisterMarmalade.

I intend neither infringement, disrespect nor profit from the source material or it's creators. On with the show.

As a little back history, this is the long awaited sequel to 'Black Coffee.' I promised to do a sequel if I received fifteen or more reviews, and as I've gotten at least that many and waited over five years, this continuation is long past due. For my part, sorry for the lateness.

LOVE AND BLACK GLASS

Chapter One: Rescued, and a Rescue Planned

The waitress's name was Clarisse, and she had seen a lot of the same types in the coffee shop she worked in known as "The Mocha Center." Settled in one of the most pretentious parts of New York City, there were young men and women, children really, full of hopes and dreams with nothing to fall back on. There were the soulless suits, who could make a hopefuls fantasies take flight, often based on whether that hopeful would go down on them or not. There was the occasional depressed hopeful, stopping by a final cup of joe before committing suicide after losing hope. But the couple that walked in were highly unusual in her experience. The girl was clearly asian, with odd waist-length blonde hair and blue eyes, a slender build and couldn't be more than sixteen years old. She had been crying, it was easy to tell, but there was a smile on her face now as she chatted happily with the boy next to her. And this boy was the unusual one. Jet black skin, long platinum blonde hair, thin rock star build and deep violet eyes. His face would be cruel if he wanted it to be, but he looked quite content at the moment, absorbed in the girl on his arm.

They were eached dressed oddly as well, her in a red silk dress and matching pumps, him in some kind of goth leather jump suit. And both had just come out of the rain, but water ran off them like concerns. Clarisse approached as they sat down. "What can I get for you two?" she asked with a chirp. Seeing them elevated her mood; their showing up here did not involved politics, business nor dreams soon to be shattered. They were just here for eachother. Clarisse herself was surprised, she hadn't had such a chirp in her voice for years.

"Hmm, I'll have a large raspberry tea and a double chocolate chunk brownie. Oh god, I haven't even eaten today," Mina said, her stomach rumbling. She blushed and looked at the floor. "Umm, two brownies, please."

"Just plain coffee for me, luv. Black, nothin' in it," said the young man. Clarisse wouldn't single him out for the goth subculture despite his looks. He was clearly happy to be alive. As Clarisse went back to fill the orders, she couldn't help but wish them well.

"Alright, you first. You have something you want to ask me," said Obsidian, leaning back languidly.

Mina nervously cleared her throat and looked him in the eye. "I want to know the real reason you saved me tonight. I'm sorry, but 'I've invested too much time into making you feel better' doesn't cut it. And if you didn't have a reason, you would've let me jump." Obsidian clutched his chest in mock hurt dignity.

"Luv, is it beyond the scope of reason that a member of the Black Moon family could have feelings? I'll have you know I fell in love with you at first sight I did, and have been smotted... smitted..._smitten _with you ever since." Mina giggled, but raised an eyebrow. "Very well. What if I told you that an entity wants all of the Black Moon family's energy, and even if I don't get along with all of them, they are my kin."

"So, when ordered to assassinate a senshi, you instead wanted to ask one for help," Mina finished. Obsidian looked down for a moment, reaching across the table and took Mina's hand.

"You know, I really do think you're pretty." Mina blushed at the compliment and the unexpected contact. All of a sudden, she started to cry softly. "Hey, look, I didn't mean to upset you," said Obsidian, starting to pull away. Mina squeezed his hand, willing it to stay.

"I'm sorry Obsidian, It's just that I know what I'm going back to after this. I have to face the fact that I won't get a serious role in this town, and either settle for a dead end job for life or go back home defeated." Obsidian looked at her with a teasing smirk on his face.

"God, you are a brat." Mina shot him a hurt look and pulled her hand away. Obsidian shook his head. "Fine, sorry. As of right now you have either a boyfriend or a stalker, and I'm hoping you'll choose the former. Mina, as my abilities can create a wealthy alter ego, I can put you up in luxury for life. Think of it, a shiny restored Rolls Royce of your choice, a warehouse sized closet, and french cuisine every day, with a sushi chef on the side. And my powers can keep cockroaches away indefinately, even in New York."

Mina wiped her eyes and smiled. "Accepted, but I get to make some changes. What you're talking about would leave me with no motivation to seek my own success, and then I'd just be a slave to luxury. Now, we get a nice two bedroom in the upper west side, we each have a car that runs, and your powers keep the cockroaches away. Oh, and either you learn to cook or we eat out every night, mostly in diners with someplace nice once in a while." Obsidian laughed.

"Either I learn to cook or we eat out every night? Why can't you cook, wouldn't the senshi of love be a master of all the feminine arts?"

Mina looked down. "I can't cook, unless you count badly. And I've been living on my own cooking for two months straight." She raised her head and poked Obsidian in the chest. "Besides, what makes cooking a 'feminine art?' Are you implying that women should cook for men all the time?"

"Well, I'm sure I wouldn't mind. And haven't you heard, food is love?"

Mina turned her head in mock anger. "Hmp. Then as you acknowledge that I'm a love goddess, you can worship me by cooking for me."

"You know, 'brat' is quickly becoming my favorite nickname for you." Mina flipped her hair at him, a move she learned from Rei. "Speaking of food," Obsidian continued, "I know you mentioned you were hungry, and you ought to have something more solid than a couple brownies in you. Let's say we get this to go and head to the diner across the street? Hmm, 'Soul Food.' You know, if I was still out to dominate the earth I could make a bad joke about that."

Mina giggled, which made Obsidian smile. "As for you," she said, "you can't just go around as 'Obsidian' all the time. People will think it's odd, even here. I guess that leaves me with the privilige of naming you."

Obsidian spread his hands in surrender. "Fire away, luv."

"Let's see, what fits you... how about Cory. You look like a Cory, in a weird sort of way, and it's a good British name. I think."

Cory tapped her nose lightly. "Cory it is then. Now how about that diner?"

Elsewhere, Usagi sprinted up the steps of the Cherry Hill Temple Shrine, where her friends were already gathered. In her hand she clutched an envelope.

"You're late, meatball head. You were supposed to be here over an hour... Usagi-chan, what's wrong?" Rei rose to her feet in anger, then saw the frightened tears running down Usagi's face. These were not her spoiled princess waterworks, and the expression was one of true panic. Rei had felt the emotions running off her before, when Mamoru was turned evil for a time, or when the inners were dying in Antarctica. Unable to speak, Usagi thrust the letter at Rei. It was from Mina in New York City. Sensing catastrophe, Rei unfolded the paper and began to read aloud.

"My dearest friends, I write to you now to say goodbye. I know you won't understand; I wouldn't expect you to. You still see the world as having hope. I am free of this illusion, because for me, hope doesn't exist any more. I've come to see the world as it truly is: A dark, cruel and twisted place. I hope you never lose your rose-colored glasses. I love all of you, remember me well. Sincerely, Minako Aino." Rei couldn't believe it. If there was one senshi other than Usagi who could always see the bright side of life, it was her friend Mina. Numb, she embraced Usagi as her own tears began to run.

Responding logically, Ami immediately phoned Mamoru. "Mamo-kun, we need a favor. Please acquire five plane tickets to New York City. Why?" Ami's voice started to quiver, "because Mina's going to kill herself if she hasn't already. We've just received a suicide note, and we need to save her. Very well, pick us up and we'll all go. We'll be waiting at Rei's. Thank you." Ami didn't allow herself to cry until she had completed the phone call and sheparded all the girls to the bottom of the temple steps. Since Mina had left, it fell to Ami to lead the senshi, and no one was more surprised at how well she did in the role than Ami herself. Mina would be proud.


	2. Chapter 2

Story by SinisterMarmalade.

As always, I intend neither infringement, disrespect nor profit from the original works or their authors. On with the show.

LOVE AND BLACK GLASS

Chapter Two: A Prelude To Danger

The newly dubbed Cory led Minako Aino across the street to the diner. There wasn't much traffic (for New York City) as the hour wasn't so much late as early. She kissed his cheek shyly and pulled away with haste. He wagged his eyebrows and she giggled, lightly swatting his shoulder. The two of them entered their twenty four hour destination hand in hand.

From down the street, this lovely scene was taken in by a pair of golden eyes. The being smiled, revealing a long mouth with canine teeth. The rest of this strange visage was drowned in shadow. Her master would appreciate this information. Once the two of them were inside the establishment, she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

In a dimly lit hallway, the fox creature appeared. Standing in the light she took on a human appearance. Long coppery red hair fell past her waist, framing a pensive face. Her form was willowy and supple, with a firm muscle tone and slight frame. She quickly braided her hair as she walked briskly down the hall, taking barely a moment to lament the brevity such a situation demanded as this. She opened the door to a corner office and stepped inside. The room could be said to be lit if light could be paid minimum wage and hate it's job. The room had character, however, in the scent of old books piled on shelves on the wall, and sometimes in front of them. Ancient papers were strewn about the room, and a fireplace that had no business existing there blazed merrily. Behind the desk was a thin young man, pale and tall with dissheveled black hair and violet eyes closed in pain.

"Tsunami, have you found my brother?" the figure behind the desk asked.

Tsunami bowed respectfully. "I have. May I get you some tea, and perhaps an aspirin?" The young man opened his eyes and studied her.

"You're report, please," he intoned.

"Of course, master. I have located your brother's position. Obsidian is in New York City, where you have sent him. Specifically, I last saw him leaving a coffee shop and heading toward a soul food diner in the company of his intended target. They seemed to be flirting amiably."

The young man paused for a moment as emotions mixed with thoughts behind his eyes. "I want you to follow him. Keep an eye on what he's doing, and report back to me." Tsunami bowed again, turned and left the office. Not far down the hall, she knocked on an elaborate bedroom door. It opened, and in front of her was a mirror image of herself. The two girls embraced for a moment, then stepped back.

"My dear sister," Tsunami said with a smile. A sigh then escaped her lips and she deflated slightly. Entering the room she let herself drop into a chair. "Maikel is upset. It may be that Obsidian has betrayed us. Or it may just be that he is wasting time and playing games. If he is a traitor, our duty can only be unhappy. I must go, and Maikel has been pushing himself too hard again. You should make him some tea and see if you can get him to rest."

Kiku smiled mischieviously. "I wish I could get him to use his bed more often, and I wish the traditional methods worked."

"If he was so easy to manipulate, how would we feel about him?" Tsunami responded. Kissing her sister on the cheek, she disappeared in a puff of smoke. Kiku strode into the hallway and headed for the kitchens.

Soon she approached Maikel's office with a tray bearing a pitcher of Chammomile tea and a delicate china cup. She paused in front of his door and knocked softly. Maikel looked up from his studies and bid her enter. Kiku stepped inside, placing the tray on his desk and pouring him a cup of the soothing liquid.

Maikel said to her absently. "You are dismissed."

Kiku's face never betrayed a hurt look, her features were her ninja mask. "Of course, master. Please get some sleep, however. You've been pushing yourself again." She smiled teasingly at him. "Indeed, your ettiquette is starting to slip." Maikel thought to himself a moment, then quickly finished his tea and lay down on a sofa near the desk. His breathing slowed as sleep overtook him. Kiku watched him for a moment, then leaned down and gently placed two kisses on his lips. "The first one is for me," she whispered, "and the second is for Tsunami."

At the same time, the inner senshi plus Mamoru were boarding a plane to America. They were silent as they flashed their tickets, repeated the procedure with their passports, and took their seats. Each of them denied drinks or other offered comforts. It was a struggle for them not to cry in desperate worry, so exchanging hand squeezes would have to suffice. Even Usagi was brave, and simply held her boyfriend's hand with a determined grip. It was going to be a long flight, going from Tokyo, Japan to New York City, USA. There was going to be a stop over in California to refuel, and the whole trip would take hours. All they could do was accept the time it would require, and get to Mina as quickly as possible upon landing. Mamoru made some phone calls during the flight, securing a mini-van to be waiting for them when they arrived, as well as hotel rooms. Mamoru wasn't worried about English, as his was good and so was Ami's. Rei would stumble with it a bit and Usagi was hopeless without complete immersion. Lita spoke English like a native, because in part she was.

Lita had the most difficulty of all of them. Having been born in America, she hadn't been back since her parents died in a plane crash on the way to Japan. A plane crash she survived, but could still remember in nightmares. Anxiety bore tiredness in her friends, and one by one they drifted off to sleep, but not the Senshi of Jupiter. Her stomach felt as if it were a thousand feet of string and cubscout troops were practising their knots. Still, she boarded for her friend, and if needed she would do so a thousand times again. It started when Usagi bore the letter up the steps. The feeling itensified as they learned how Mina lost hope. They each blamed themselves, of course, but Lita knew the saccarine card they sent when Mina was only hinting at her depression was not enough, even then. They should have gone to see her. Mina had always been there for them when needed, and now they had failed her. The tightness in her gut only got worse as they approached the airport, and everything after that had been kerosene on the flames. Added to that was a twinge of betrayal as the others dozed, unaware of her extreme discomfort. The thought turned to guilt as she felt selfish for forgetting Mina, even for a moment. She tried to take her mind off it, and there were certainly other things to focus on in her head.

The fact that she was coming back to America was deep in her thoughts as well. In Japan she had a happy life, but they just couldn't get some things the same. Which wasn't to say they were wrong, but pizza was different, baseball was different, tough talk was different, even background music was different. It was a definite scene change, requiring a whole new soundtrack, a contrast in the lighting, and a shift in mood and theme. Lita briefly wondered what Mina first thought stepping off the plane herself, in the midst of all this.

Far above the calming ocean, a single figure still kept silent vigil at the round window of the plane.


End file.
